Wake me up
by FuckingFrenchy
Summary: Hotch roule trop vite mais le temps presse. A situer courant saison deux.


**Title** : Save me from the night. Wake me up. Je ne savais pas trop quel titre lui donner, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement douée pour cela alors... Donnez-lui celui que vous préférez.

**Character(s)** : Aaron Hotchner et un OC, Natasha Williams qui a une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux.

**Disclamer :** Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'Aaron Hotchner. En revanche, Natasha Williams est ma propriété exclusive. Et vous risquerez de la revoir très souvent si je publie d'autres textes sur Hotch. Oh, et le texte m'appartient, for sure!

**Petit mot ? : **Pour les vrais fans, vous risquerez de remarquer les ressemblances avec un épisode de Criminal Minds et vous auriez raison. L'épisode 16 de la saison 4 m'a toujours inspirée. Je trouve que la relation entre cette Megane Kane et Aaron plus que fascinante. Et puis l'idée j'en avais eu l'idée avant de connaître l'épisode. Hm... Si vous voulez des précisions sur Natasha Williams, n'hésitez pas à en demander. Oh et le texte se passe **courant saison deux**. Donc Aaron est encore marié à Haley (ça peut paraître inutile, mais en réalité, ça a son importance). Sur ce... Enjoy!

* * *

**Save me from the night**

**L**e paysage défilait vite. Sûrement trop vite car il n'avait pas le temps de le voir passer. Un rapide coup d'œil au compteur lui apprit qu'il roulait bien au-delà de la vitesse limite autorisée. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du volant en cuir. Son pied se fit plus lourd sur la pédale d'accélération. Brièvement, il regarda dans son rétroviseur. _Damn it!_ Malgré l'heure tardive, les routes étaient bondées de voitures, créant un flot d'embouteillage de toute part. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester bloqué dans les bouchons ! Ses yeux sombres survolèrent la route qui s'offrait à lui. A trois cent mètres, un carrefour. Il devrait ensuite prendre à gauche pour déboucher sur une route de campagne. Etrange pour une ville comme New York, mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations. Les pneus crissèrent lorsqu'il tourna brutalement pour s'engager dans une ruelle au dernier moment. Des automobilistes le klaxonnèrent il ignora. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il avait à faire ?! L'homme accéléra et passa la cinquième dans un ronronnement du moteur. Les lumières de la ville traçait un sillon doré de chaque côté de la route. Ca avait quelque chose de beau. Sans doute qu'il se serait arrêter pour admirer la Big Apple endormie s'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé par le temps. Il évita de justesse un autre véhicule qui venait de surgir de nulle part sur sa route. Aaron lâcha un juron.

La nuit était douce. L'air, un peu lourd à cause de la pollution, se laissait volontiers rafraîchir avec une tendre brise. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel sombre. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un genoux contre la poitrine, une jambe battant dans le vide, la tête appuyée contre la vitre fermée et une main caressant le carreau froid, la jeune femme laissait ses pensées naviguer, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. New York ne lui avait jamais parut aussi resplendissante qu'en cette soirée de décembre. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait venir troubler cette scène à la fois poétique et romantique. L'oreille collée à la vitre fraîche, elle distinguait les différents immeubles et les différentes routes les plus connues elle observait la ville nocturne s'éveiller avec un zeste de nostalgie. Les klaxons résonnaient, les moteurs résonnaient, des cris mélangés à des rires lui parvenaient. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et sourit à la nuit.

Laissant la portière de son véhicule ouverte, il pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les premières marches rapidement, s'arrêta dans la cage d'ascenseur un millième de secondes avant de se décider. Trois étages ? Les escaliers. Il les monta quatre à quatre, se tenant sur la rampe pour des virages serrés, soufflant pour ne pas s'épuiser trop rapidement. Enfin, le couloir du troisième étage s'étendit devant lui. Il s'élança, regardant successivement à droite et à gauche pour les numéros d'appartement, prêt à s'arrêter lorsqu'il serait devant le bon. Et puis il trouva. Il tourna la poignée mais le verrou était enclenché. Il resta quelques secondes inertes, reprenant son souffle avant de donner un premier coup d'épaule contre la porte. La porte sembla bouger légèrement. Un second et la porte trembla. Le troisième essai fut le bon la porte s'arracha de ses gonds, tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Il avança d'un pas, la vit. Le souffle court à cause des exercices imprévus, il n'eut pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'en n'avait, de toute façon, pas besoin.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une minute, peut-être même moins. Il nota le flacon de pilules vide sur la table. Elle avait déjà reporté son attention sur l'horizon. Il s'approcha lui attrapa la main délicatement. Elle était froide et semblait sans vie. Son indexe chercha son pouls. Faible. Irrégulier. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendait aucun signe d'ambulance. Les avait-il réellement appelés, ou avait-il juste eu l'impression de l'avoir fait ? Il ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. « _Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? La ville endormie. Reposante et calme. Paisible…_ » Elle n'avait pas bougé avait laissé sa main dans la sienne. Il l'observa doucement, admira ses traits jeunes et détendus avant de suivre son regard. « _On ne dirait pas qu'il s'y passe tant d'horreur… Qu'elle est le coffre-fort de la haine et de la jalousie._ » Il vit une larme perler au coin de son œil, son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Il allait être spectateur de la scène, simple témoin. Et il n'aimait pas cette idée. « _Natasha…_ » Mais elle serra sa main faiblement, l'intimant au silence. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler. Alors il ne dit rien, son regard brun valsant de la fenêtre à Natasha. Puis de Natasha à la fenêtre. Il se sentait responsable. Affreusement coupable. _Terribly guilty_. C'était son métier mais il avait été incapable de voir les signes avant-coureurs de la détresse de la jeune femme avant cette nuit. « _J'ai peur, agent Hotchner…_ » La phrase s'évanouit dans l'air, se terminant sur une pointe tremblante. Aaron baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle finit par tourner la tête, dévoilant ses yeux baignés par les larmes. Il ne sut quoi répondre elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle l'enlaça comme elle l'avait fait, trois ans plus tôt, à l'hôpital. Ses bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Aaron passa une main dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux.

Les bras retombèrent lourdement. Aaron s'agenouilla, prit le pouls, le chercha, refusant de lâcher le poignet frêle. Mais il dut admettre l'évidence. Une boule lui noua la gorge, un poignard sembla lui déchirer le cœur. Lentement, il se tourna vers les ambulanciers qui venaient d'arriver. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Alors il secoua la tête. Natasha Williams venait de rendre son dernier souffle.


End file.
